


A doctor knows best.

by doctorrsong



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorrsong/pseuds/doctorrsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Given my position,” Elizabeth retorted, “I didn’t think it necessary to come and seek your approval.” Her voice took on a rude quality at the end, making Kerry’s back straighten as her temper began to get the better of her.</p><p>“We all have our sensitivities—“</p><p>“Quite frankly, if anyone has an attitude here, it’s you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A doctor knows best.

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier, Elizabeth,” Kerry murmured as she led the not-so obliging doctor to one of the empty rooms. The two women had been butting heads all day, and Kerry was determined to put a stop to it. She wasn’t interested in arguing with Elizabeth every time she had to call her down for a consult.

She opened the door, slipping into the room before Elizabeth and turning to her when the door swung shut behind them. The other woman’s stance was combative. Her hands were on her hips and her chin was tipped down as she regarded Kerry. She looked cautious, and she supposed she couldn’t really blame her. They had never honestly been on the best of terms.

She shifted on her feet, using the brace around her arm to help her balance. “I’m concerned,” she began carefully, “that you might be taking on too much too soon, particularly in the area of trauma.”

Elizabeth’s arms crossed over her chest, her combative stance becoming defensive as she looked down at the floor. Kerry could read the emotion on her face, could see her gathering her thoughts even as she asked, “based on?”

“What I saw earlier,” she elaborated, turning her back and making her way across the room. She needed to be moving. As much as her staff seemed to think otherwise, she really did hate confrontation. “A pronounced inability to work with others, a lack of professional respect,” here she turned to look at her again, carefully gauging her reaction.

There was a look of disbelief on Elizabeth’s face. “You’re joking, right?”

“Look. It’s stressful, no question, but copping an attitude with me in front of my staff is- is not going to make a trauma any easier—“

“Kerry, I saw a dissected aorta.”

She pressed on as though she hadn’t been interrupted. “In fact, it only adds to the intense pressure that we’re all feeling.”

“Given my position,” Elizabeth retorted, “I didn’t think it necessary to come and seek your approval.” Her voice took on a rude quality at the end, making Kerry’s back straighten as her temper began to get the better of her.

“We all have our sensitivities—“

“Quite frankly, if anyone has an attitude here, it’s you.”

“—But we can’t let them interfere—“

“No! It’s  _you_! With your  _insistence_ on being kowtowed to at every bloody opportunity!”

Despite her disability, Kerry was across the room in an instant. She was stronger than she looked, having chosen such a physically demanding career. She pushed Elizabeth against the nearest wall, ignoring the startled noise that left the younger doctor as the air was knocked out of her lungs. Before she could use that quick English tongue to argue, Kerry crashed her mouth against hers, pushing her tongue inside when Elizabeth’s mouth opened on a gasp.

She dropped her crutch, opting instead to wrap a firm hand around the back of Elizabeth’s neck. She held her still, refusing to let her pull away as she dominated the hard kiss. The other hand gripped where her tiny waist flared into generous hip and Elizabeth surprised her by letting slip a little moan as Kerry pressed against her. The sound only encouraged her, and the hand on Elizabeth’s hip slid up, tugging her blouse out of her skirt and deftly unbuttoning while she slid her tongue along hers.

She didn’t know what had come over her. She had always appreciated Elizabeth from a far, of course. How could she  _not_? The woman was absolutely gorgeous, but she had never expected her to return the attraction.

Elizabeth was trembling against her, her hands coming up to grip her head and shoulders. Kerry boldly slid a hand inside her blouse once she had parted it enough to do so. She tugged the lacy bra up, freeing her breasts before cupping one in her hand. The heavy weight of it was perfect against her palm and she tweaked the nipple teasingly, making her squirm and whimper. The sounds she made were like liquid fire shooting through her body and heat pooled between her thighs.

She gave her lip one last nip before laying a trail of punishing nibbles and kisses down her jaw and neck. Little red marks made up her trail. “I think,” she murmured against her skin, rolling her nipple between her fingers before nipping at her earlobe, “that what you need is some release from all that tension.”

Elizabeth shook, her hands twitching as she moaned and rolled her hips against hers almost wantonly. Kerry took the hint, sliding her hands down to haul her skirt up around her hips. She brushed her hands over smooth thighs, reveling in the softness of her skin before passing a hand over the front of the lace covering her. As her hands teased, she lowered her head, blazing a hot trail to Elizabeth’s breast. She ringed a dusky nipple with her tongue, loving the strangled whimpers and gasps leaving the other woman. She could feel her hands tugging weakly at her hair, her nails scraping against her neck.

“Is that what you need, Elizabeth?” she asked, closing her lips around the nipple she had been teasing before she could answer. At the same time, she slipped her hand lower between her legs, pressing the crotch of her underwear against her and feeling a rush of pleasure as she felt the wetness there. She gave her a sharp nip when she didn’t answer.

“Y-yes, god, Kerry,” she said desperately, seeking friction and pushing her hips down against her hand. Kerry shifted her thighs together, growing increasingly uncomfortable as her own arousal grew.

She didn’t waste any time. Sliding her palm up and making sure to brush against her clit as she went, she skimmed her hand back down, this time slipping inside the lace and feeling that silky heat without any barriers. Her fingers were skilful as she glided them down, coating them in that wetness before pushing two inside. Elizabeth’s muscles contracted around her immediately and she hitched a moan. “Oh, Kerry,” she keened, rocking her hips. Her hands tugged her away from her breast, and this time Elizabeth was the one to fit their lips together.

Kerry kept her focus divided between the rhythm she set with her hand and the sweet taste of Elizabeth’s tongue wrapping around her own. She knew the younger woman wouldn’t last very long by the breathless sounds leaving her and the quick grind of her hips. She wanted to be cruel and prolong her teasing, but at the same time she wanted to bring her off quickly and watch her come apart.

The doctor who was always so in control, who always had a retort for everything. She wanted to see her completely lose that control, wanted to see how she looked when she was lost to her passion. So instead of taking it slow, she drove her fingers hard and fast, curling them  _just so_  and making Elizabeth pull from the kiss to bury her face in Kerry’s shoulder. She was making high-pitched little gasps each time Kerry drove back inside and her hands were fisted in her coat.

She was chanting ‘yes’ over and over, the sound muffled as she bit down on her coat. Her hips jerked on Kerry’s hand and suddenly she screamed into her shoulder, her body tensing and pushing down harder. She didn’t still her hand, instead shifting it so that Elizabeth could grind her clit down on her palm as she came. Her muscles contracted and released again and again and she couldn’t help but be pleased with how long and intense the climax she had given her seemed to be.

When Elizabeth finally stopped grinding, Kerry pulled her hand out of her underwear and gently nudged her back. She kissed her slowly, enjoying the way she melted into her and the kiss.

“Better?” she asked against her lips.

Elizabeth bit down on her lip, her cheeks flushed prettily as she watched Kerry with dark eyes. “Yes,” she whispered, sounding almost sheepish. She blinked when Kerry pulled back, grabbing her crutch and placing it around her arm again. “Kerry? I—what about you?”

She raised her brows. “What about me, Dr. Corday?” she murmured teasingly as she made her way to the door.

“I thought…I…well…” she stammered.

Kerry tossed a grin over her shoulder. “You can at least buy me dinner first.”

She couldn’t wipe the grin off her face as she left Elizabeth to right her clothing and sputter helplessly.


End file.
